News Feed
To replace the old feeds feature (which allowed you to subscribe to a certain player's trades, topics, blogs etc and be notified whenever they used these), there is now an Activity Log on each player's profile. It's a page that puts together some of the public features of Marapets, like your topics and blogs with a few other things you achieve, such as complete a goal, find an avatar, complete a mission or take a selfie and shows this in a timeline. Feeds are now a News Feed based on what your friends are doing and what you subscribe to. You can now click on the friendship icon on any player's profile and change the settings for each player. You have total control over what shows on your News Feed. You can click on any friend from your News Feed or click on the Friendship icon on any player's profile and change what you follow, what you don't, if they can contact you or not and many other options. You can allow or block them from contacting you from certain features and you can also subscribe to their activity, just like before. By default, what your friends are doing will show on your News Feed. You can hide the time/date on your Activity Log so that it only shows for your friends or best friends (or no one if you set it to best friend and have none of these). You can do the same for comments on your Blog and comments on your activity, which is coming soon. You also have much more control over each player contacting you. You can click on the friends icon on any player's profile and change the ways that this player is able to contact you. For example, you could have your default MaraTalk setting at 'Best Friends Only' but still visit the new 'friendship' page on a player's profile to always allow or always block a specific player from contacting you. There will also be more options to allow any player, just friends (or totally disable) comments on your activity. This is a brand new feature and is obviously very complex. If you have any issues, please report them so that we can fix and improve this right away. Once we're happy this all works as it should, we will start to add more features to it. What is the point of the new News Feed? Our Maramail/MaraTalk features allow you to contact players in private and our Alerts keep you notified of any game related notifications. News Feed is and will be for more social parts of the site. If you create a topic, notifications will go here rather than popup and bother you as you play. :One of your best friends just started a mission and has 30 minutes to go and may fail. You will see this on your news feed and you may have the item they need to be able to help them pass. :A new Hidden Avatar is released - 4 or 5 of your friends have found it. You can see this now on your news feed and ask them for the solution. Or a friend finds an avatar you've been stuck on - you can see this and ask to borrow their pet. There are many different benefits (or not for some people) to these new news feed to see what your friends are doing. If you don't care or don't want to see these, you have total control over what you see or don't miss! Category:Features